


Mistaken Identity

by TheWolfWithinMe



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Jack doesn’t cheat for once, M/M, Naked Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWithinMe/pseuds/TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Another game of hide and seek.But with a twist.





	Mistaken Identity

It was just after nine at night, and most of the Torchwood team had gone home; with Owen taking the lead, mumbling something under his breath about a date. Tosh had followed, a small frown creasing her forehead. Gwen had left as well, though Jack was too busy sending a text to Ianto to really pay much attention to what the Welshwoman was saying. He gave a nod and a smile, then went back to his flirting.

“Naked hide and seek in five? ~ J.”

It had been a while since he and Ianto had any fun. The rift would barely give them five minutes, and it was slowly taking its toll on Jack. 

Especially when Ianto sauntered around in those perfectly fitting suits. The Captain had even broken one of his best mugs when his favourite Welshman bent over, giving Jack a view he thought he’d only find in Heaven itself. Owen joked that Ianto’s ass needed a health warning around the Immortal, and Jack secretly agreed.

Something so fine shouldn’t be legal.

“Can’t Jack, I’m busy.”

The vibrating phone broke Jack out of his daydreaming and caused his face to fall when he saw the message. Ianto had been ‘busy’ for hours now, hiding down in the archives. Was boring paperwork really more important than him?

“But Ianto... I’m dying! ~ J.”

Luckily the distance meant that Ianto couldn’t see the pout on Jack’s lips, or his puppy dog eyes. 

The reply came seconds later, but it did nothing to improve the Captain’s mood. 

“Ha ha, nice try.”

God, it just wasn’t f a i r. Half the Universe would happily take Jack to bed and yet the one person he wanted, was /busy/. Such an ego killer. 

He was just about to get up and stomp his way down to the archives, when suddenly the lights went out, plunging the Hub into darkness. Jack paused, waiting to see if any alarms accompanied the lack of lighting. When nothing sounded—and his computer gave no warnings, he wondered if Ianto had changed his mind about naked hide and seek, after all. 

And sure enough, Jack heard a faint scuffle, followed by the sound of something falling over. The immortal grinned and went into sneak mode, not that it was entirely necessary due to Ianto’s clumsiness. He crept out of his office and down the stairs, keeping his footsteps light. Though it was dark, Jack could still vaguely make out the shapes of his colleagues work stations, and he tiptoed around them silently. 

This time he wasn’t going to cheat.

Pausing for a moment, he listened carefully for further movement, and there it was — another scuffle. 

He was s o going to win this one.

Already grinning like the Cheshire Cat, the Immortal inched his way towards the sound; unable to keep the bounce out of his footsteps. He inhaled deeply and then reached out for Ianto, swiftly pinning him against the wall and planting a triumphant kiss to the Welshman’s lips. 

Except—

—It wasn’t Ianto.

“What the bloody Hell do you think you’re doing?!” 

Jack’s eyes — previously closed to enjoy the kiss — snapped open again. 

And then the lights came on, just to add insult to injury, before laughter was heard from the upper level. 

“Jack?”

The immortal took a step backwards and turned towards the voice, his eyes landing upon the real Ianto; who wasn’t sure if he should be offended — or amused. 

Up above, was Gwen, leaning against the railing and laughing her head off. 

“I don’t think Rhys likes your kissing that much, Jack.” She managed to get out before dissolving into giggles again. 

Jack simply huffed; embarrassed but refusing to show it. “I thought it was Ianto.” He said with another pout. God — what a mess. How’d he manage to mix up his boyfriend with Gwen’s husband? 

He was never going to hear the end of this. 

Glancing back at Rhys — who kept switching between looking horrified and homicidal — the Captain added. “But I still win though. He’s not even naked!”

Which earned him a glare from Rhys, Gwen and Ianto.

Eager to change the subject before the hole he dug became even bigger, Jack’s attention turned towards Gwen, whose lips were still twitching.

“What are you still doing here anyway?” He asked sulkily.

Fun times with Ianto weren’t looking promising.

“I told you earlier — there’s a leak in the flat, so Rhys and I are staying here tonight.”

Gwen was staring at him oddly now, as though he’d grown a second head.

“I don’t remember you saying that...”

“Well, if you stopped sexting Ianto for one minute and paid attention, you would have.” 

Oh.

Well that told him.


End file.
